


Hush now

by WolfKind



Series: Jeg elsker deg. Elsker du meg? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive brothers, PWA - Porn With Angst, PWP, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Sensory Deprivation, Switching, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), they are the Kings of Kinks and we all know it, why is this not a tag again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKind/pseuds/WolfKind
Summary: Many years after beating Thanos and restoring the Universe back to it's natural course, Thor is the King of the new Asgardia, millions of light years away from Earth. He may have been one of the major forces that seized Thanos from existence and he may have gained his brother back, but Thanos's phantom still haunts him to this day.Loki takes it upon himself to bring some relief to his brother at last.





	Hush now

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some more bottom!Thor, so I wrote some bottom!Thor. ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

_"You need to relax."_ , he had said to him that night, more in the form of a statement than a request.  _"There's no need for you to be in constant battle mode, anymore, brother. Just relax for tonight and leave everything to me."_

  

 

He had nodded in agreement and left him take charge for this night. 

 

He was right. There was no immediate danger anymore. They had obliterated their enemies and finally,  _finally_ , they could take a breather. But he could not stop. He could not stop thinking and fighting and sparring and... He just couldn't  _stop_. He was feeling like he was constantly about to be ambushed by his worst nightmare as he was breathing his last breath. As if he was to be too late to save him again. So, he had it in good game to be ready for the fight every waking moment, so much that he couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. 

 

Loki was eyeing him with scrunched eyes, not liking the way the light from his eyes had dimmed the past weeks. He had tried to pull him with him. Tried to elevate the darkened parts of his luminous brother; after all he had enough darkness in him for the both of them. They couldn't spare even a little part of Thor getting lost in the shadows.  No matter what Loki had tried to enforce on him in the prior years, Thor had gotten out of Loki's misconducts unscathed if a bit battered at the edges. 

 

Right now, Loki was silently watching Thor as he was discarding his armor. They were in Thor's chambers, the light from the half full moon flooding the quarters, playing interesting games with the shadows it created on the golden walls. Thor's back was straining with the tension he could not, for the life of him, get rid off. And raw power. So much power that was threatening to swallow him.

 

When he started to unbuckle his breaches, Loki's arm shot out. 

 

Thor turned his face over his shoulder and eyed, almost glared, Loki's hand quizzically. He had told him to relax, so he was going to relax! Why in Odin's beard was he stopping him in the midst of it? 

 

"Leave it to me.", Loki whispered over Thor's shoulder. "For tonight, just leave yourself to me.", he continued, leaving a small kiss on the tensed muscles, causing a sigh to leave his brother's lips, taking with it some of Thor's worries. 

 

Thor left his head hanging and dropped his hands to his sides, giving his silent agreement to whatever Loki wished of him. 

 

Loki stepped closer to his brother and left his fingers to travel the expanse of Thor's arms all the way down to his fingers, where they entwined for a brief moment, all along sending his seidr out to him, kneading Thor's flesh, whispering against it, leaving a trail of want where it had touched him. He engulfed him in his arms and pulled him closer to him still. His hands traveling, for ever traveling over the other's nooks and crooks. His razor like nails scratching at times, over his nipples, over his pecks, over his ribs. His seidr following close by, bringing an air of soothness with it. Another sigh left Thor's lips but Loki could see that he was still too far off from the complete relaxation he wished for Thor to be in. 

 

He dug his nimble fingers in Thor's abdomen bringing his back flush against Loki's front and he started to nibble at the crook of Thor's neck making him dip his head to the side to offer him more access. 

 

"Like that, darling.",  he mouthed against Thor's neck, his fingers starting their trip again and starting where Thor had left with unbuckling his breaches. "Just for tonight. Just relax and take what I give to you."

 

He traced the outline of Thor's cock over the textured layer of his pants and he felt Thor's shudder run through him. He gave a little squeeze and rubbed his palm against it reverently. Thor's hips jut forward trying to gain more friction from Loki's touch. He was but a few moments away from starting to rut against that smart hand, but Loki's admonishing rumble made him stand still again, his head hung low and his hands forming fists against his sides, trying not to grab, not to take  _right now_. 

 

"Good boy.", Loki whispered while rolling Thor's earlobe between his teeth making him close his eyes and take a sharp inhale. 

 

One moment later and his wayward hands were pulling Thor's breaches down to his feet, his fingers drawing shapes against his brothers thighs. 

 

Leaving a loving kiss against Thor's shoulder blade, he pushed him gently towards the balcony. 

 

Thor gave him a questioning look but followed through the trickster's instructions. 

 

Thor stood in the middle of the balcony, unsure of what Loki had in mind, but never losing his trust in him. 

 

Loki stepped in front of Thor and took his place against the balcony's railing, motioning for Thor to follow him.

 

Thor took his place besides his brother, not bothered by the chill air on his naked body, and waited for he knew Loki would soon elaborate. 

 

While waiting he took in the mist of the night. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, leaving the forest's smells relax him and bring him back to happier times. His hands were gripping the railing so tight it would crumble in a few moments. He tried to master his thoughts and eventually they lost their momentum and he felt himself relax a bit. He was feeling Loki's cool presence on his right side, grounding him like only he could.

 

A small smile crept on his lips. After so many years, trying to bring him back home, next to him. After so long of being part of that sick game of chase and death; Loki by his side was the only thing that could bring him the tranquility he desired. That sense of rightousness. They belonged together. It was as simple as that. And not a living soul could get them seperated for long; not even themselves.

 

Loki was not touching him in any way, however it was as if being engulfed by him. 

 

Opening his eyes, he took in the sight before him. The dark forest had gained a silver tint from the moonlight. He could hear the nightbirds and all the nocturnal creatures of the forest, every little sound as if in overdrive. In truth, he was hyper aware of the smallest of sounds, waiting to hear that crack of a twig snapping in half, alerting him to the assassin that had come for them this time. He felt his body tensing all over again. His muscles twirled like cords around each other, charged and ready to strike, thunder humming in the distance. 

 

Loki had moved behind him again and he felt his hands engulfing him, grasping on the railing, caging him in their confines, his body trapped between the railings and Loki's body. Feeling the friction from Loki's clothes on his backside, bringing him a sense of belonging; a certainty that everything was going to be fine now that they were together.

 

But they had been together that other time too. And then everything had gone to Hel. He had not been a worthy King for his people. But most importantly, he had not been a good brother; letting Loki to face that megalomaniac, imbecile, purple piece of shit; only for the Titan to try to have another go at diminishing him  as well as threatening him with more torture that was to befall him.

 

Loki moved a few stay strands behind his neck with his nose, breathing in Thor's ozone scent. 

 

"You were doing such great job up until now.", he mouthed on Thor's neck, his teeth scraping the corded muscles. "What changed?",  he asked, genuinely worried about the his brother's wellbeing. 

 

They both shared a few moments of absolute silence and stillness. 

 

"I can't get him out of my head.", Thor eventually admitted. 

 

Loki waited patiently. He knew once the dam was broken that the water would flow its natural course and wreck everything in its way. So he waited, for he knew Thor was like water; essential to life, but devastatingly destructive when in turmoil. 

 

"I keep waiting for him to show up again. Resurrected, more powerful than before. When we'll least expect him. Seizing us again. Killing everyone in sight. I keep hearing that awful sound; your neck snapping.  I keep seeing your head lolling on the side. Your body discarded like a ragged doll's in front of me. And I can't breathe. I can't breathe and I feel like there is ash in my mouth and I can't shallow and I can't think and the ground is shaking beneath us and the light shines no more."

 

By the end of his ramble, he was shaking. By fear, by rage, by pure yearning for those bygone moments to be extracted from his brain once and for all. 

 

Loki shushed him and he enveloped him in a comforting hug; not too tight or too loose but firm enough for him to  _feel_  him there. 

 

"He has long perished from existence, Thor. He is to not come back in this universe or any alternate. It is as if he never existed; only a handful of people burdened with the memory of him and his actions.", Loki reassured him. He would not allow that  _monster_  to steal even one more moment of their lives; and surely not after so long that he had ascertained his annihiliation. "I made sure of that the moment he was not breathing anymore. And  _you_  were the one who took his last breath. Besides, he took enough from us. It's time we erase him permanently from our lives as well and not give him our future too. Don't you agree?",  he smiled a half smile but, along with his brother's, the mirth that was supposed to follow didn't quite reach his eyes. 

 

"And how are we to do that, brother?",  Thor possed his question in the night's air, letting the whispered words be carried in the wild lands that surrounded the summer palace. 

 

"I have a few ideas, but you need to let yourself go. Let me take you to where I think you'll be able to be reshaped and brought together again. Let me shape you into your luminous and gorgeous self again.", Loki's emotion-filled words were traveling along Thor's skin, raising shivers and making him want to feel the other against his skin as soon as possible. 

 

He nodded his agreement, letting his head fall back to Loki's shoulder, closing his eyes, only to open them again abruptly when he felt a stinging pain bellow his ribs. 

 

"What the Hel, Loki?", he started as he touched on the new wound on him. 

 

Loki laughed under his breath and bit hard on Thor's neck, eliciting a groan from the blond man. 

 

"When you are with me, ",  he started as he lapped on Thor's neck and he turned him around, throwing his balance off, slicing another small wound on his brother's peck this time only to lick the wound clean again, "you can only think of  _me_. I will not tolerate your mind bring overflown by any other,  _brother_.  _I_  am the only obsession you are allowed to have.", lettting his dagger slice the handsome face and glaring at him as he let his deft fingers smear the blood on Thor's chin, only to dive in and suck and lap and nimble. 

 

_"Do you understand?"_ , he asked, his heated gaze traveling all over Thor's face; searching for the tiniest hint of denial or rejection.

 

Thor was holding him tightly, having encircled him within his arms, trying not to lose his balance; weather that meant losing his footing and falling from the balcony or losing Loki and falling into an abyss darker still than the one Loki had fell all those decades before. 

 

The last years he could recognize the insanity in Loki for what it truly was. A craving, a yearning; a cry for help. A hunger that was to never be satisfied no matter how many more times they would cave into each other. 

 

"I do.", Thor said and he pressed Loki harder against him, his forgotten hardness stirring up again against his brother's leather clad thigh. 

 

"Good.", he said and he slashed another superficial wound under Thor's  collar bone. His eyes were glaced over as he was watching the blood slowly painting his brother in such beautiful color. "Red truly brings out your eyes."

 

Thor only growled and tightened his grip on Loki's waist, making him throw his head back and laugh. Gazing into each other's eyes, Loki leaned in, threatening to throw both of them over the balcony, capturing Thor's lips in a long awaited kiss. He was kissing him like he wanted to capture his soul. He wanted to devour him body and soul and then be nothing left of either of them. 

 

_"You're mine!"_ , he growled and bit Thor's bottom lip hard, drawing blood and smearing it on both of them only for Thor to mirror his moves and words,  dipping his fingers in Loki's lower back, making both of them rut against each other's thighs like animals. 

 

Loki was assessing Thor all the time. He managed to not get lost in their consuming desires only by the matter at hand. He surveyed Thor's state and once he was satisfied that, for the moment, there were only the two of them in his brother's mind, he posed his question. 

 

"Don't you trust me?"

 

Thor let his eyebrow be raised and he answered with a counter question of his own. 

 

"Truthfully? No.", and he could feel heat radiating front Loki in waves. Loki had the potential to be an all consuming fire, but he would be glad to be devoured by his flames. "But against my better judgment, I trust you with my life."

 

The feral grin that spread on Loki's lips could match in ferocity and mania Thor's. 

 

"Good. Then leave yourself to me and let's go inside."

 

And with a small peck on Thor's chin and a little swirl of his hand, Thor was deprived of his eyesight and hearing, only to be left with a disembodied voice within his head shushing him and smoothing his unrest mind, urging him to breath slowly. In and out. _" In and out. That's it! Good boy. In and out. You are the best for me. Trust me and let me make you forget everything. Let me make you feel better."_  

 

He was slowing his breath down, following Loki's instructions in his head.   Loki had removed himself from Thor's grasp, but he had kept a reassuring hand gripping Thor's forearm surely, his thump running smoothing circles on his skin. 

 

_"Come with me, brother, and I will show you the truth of my heart."_

 

They moved in the chambers again, their hands entwined, Thor following Loki's slow pace. 

 

When they made a sudden but smooth turn to the right, on the opposite direction of his bed, Thor was confused, a light crease appearing on his forehead only to be soothed by Loki's tender ( _tender_?)  hand and his soothing voice in Thor's head.  _"Trust me, brother. Just let go. Leave yourself to me."_

 

Thor was feeling his body leaving years of tension behind him with each step he took, feeling Loki's voice caressing every part of him, soothing his rough edges and calming his captured mind. 

 

They slowly stepped into the bathroom, only, as Thor soon noticed, Loki had done some rearranging. He was placed on a wooden bench, his back resting on a wooden wall. 

 

"What is this?", he asked, his voice a little lower than regular, as he was not sure if he was shouting or not, and he didn't wish to be shouting, not of fear of being found out, but of that sense that he didn't want to disrupt their little bubble. 

 

_"It's a good technique to relax your body. Nothing to worry about. Lean back and leave the rest to me."_ , Loki whispered in his head, and Thor felt his fingers caressing his bearded cheek.  _"And if you don't like it, I will remove it from your chambers. Otherwise, we could keep it."_

 

"Mhm..."

 

Thor rolled his shoulders and did as Loki told him and leaned back against the wooden wall. He felt his back warming up as the lamented wood was in a very pleasing temperature itself. Loki left his hand on Thor's thigh for a couple moments, reassuring him with his presence and then he was gone from in front of Thor. 

 

The instant stiffness that crept up Thor's shoulders was swayed away with Loki's smooth voice.  _"I'm still here. There's no need to worry anymore Thor."_

 

Thor left a breath he didn't know was holding and he took a deep inhale. As he did so, he was bombarded with flourished odors and summer fruits'. He felt his body warming up, the air around him gaining a humidity and raising in temperature degrees. 

 

_" I will always be here."_ , came Loki's voice as he was taking a seat right beside Thor on the bench, almost gluing himself on his brother's side. 

 

_I'm glad._  Thor thought but he didn't say a word. He felt a small, satisfied smile curling itself on his lips and he heard Loki's laughter in his head. 

 

_"Do you enjoy this, brother?"_ , he asked  him only to have Thor grip his hand tightly and squeeze it, feeling the righteousness in their bones. 

 

"I would enjoy it more if I could see you.", Thor said and he started to draw shapes of a long forgotten language on Loki's palm. 

 

Loki allowed him to hear his sharp intake of a breath, and, for a moment, he let him see him as he was at the moment; a satisfied smile on his lips, hope and love, adoration and worry burning in his emerald eyes, his hair tightened in a low bun, naked and glistening with the sweat that had already started morphing on his skin. 

 

_"That's enough for now."_ , he said after that, stealing him again of his sight, for the time being.  _"Just feel for now. Feel how everything is right and how it was supposed to be."_

 

"You know better.", Thor started, "But I hope to see more of you soon."

 

_"Oh, don't worry, brother. You will be engulfed by me._ **I** _will be the only thing you will see, hear and feel soon enough. And I won't need any tricks for that."_

 

Thor smiled and left his head lol to the side, resting it on Loki's shoulder, feeling every breath the other took, feeling his heartbeat, the small puffs of air leaving Loki's nostrils and caressing the top of his head. And at that moment he was content. 

 

After several minutes of silence and calmness, Thor lazily turned his head and started nibbling on Loki's neck. He lapped on the other's neckline, right above where he knew his artery was, and he bit lightly, only to kiss it better. His hands started moving on their own accord and he found them roaming on Loki's chest, his abdomen, his thighs everywhere but where they both wanted them to roam. 

 

Loki left him do as he pleased for a while. Letting his wandering mouth travel on his body as he pleased. Mouthing words of adoration and possession against his skin, gripping him tight from his hips, sure to leave some evidence of him being there, as he sunk on his knees and took a nipple in his mouth to play with. 

 

Loki's fingers were entwined in Thor's golden locks, massaging his scalp. After a few moments of indulging his Thor, he raised his leg and he pressed his thigh where he knew Thor needed more friction. Thor felt a groan leaving his lips and his hips shot forward chasing that offended leg. Loki pressed against him some more and he had Thor dipping his head on Loki's abdomen, slight tremors running through his body. But Thor was nothing, if not a warrior and yielding was the most difficult thing for the both of them. So the next instant, he was attacking Loki's abdominal muscles with his mouth and tongue, dipping his tongue in the other's navel, leaving open mouthed kisses everywhere his mouth token him. 

 

_"That's enough. Get up."_ , Loki's laboured voice commanded in his mind and he felt his hands being unclasped from Loki's sides. His body was reluctant to follow his brother's orders but he followed through as Loki was already standing up and guiding him towards the opposite corner of the bathroom. 

 

"Where are we going?", Thor inquired, still lost in the haze of his arousal. 

 

_"Don't hate me for that, okay?"_ , came Loki's voice a brief couple seconds before freezing water was splashing against their bodies. 

 

"What the- What are you  _doing_?", Thor asked incredulously, after his heart started to beat again. 

 

_"It's the perks of that steamy room, brother."_ ,  he said and he had the  _audacity_  to laugh.  _"The midgardians call it sauna. You are supposed to spend a maximum of fifteen minutes in the steamy room and then you go and take a freezingly cold shower and then you are relaxed and yet invigorated for the next day."_

 

" _Invigorated_ , huh?", said Thor and he pressed his body flushed against Loki's, managing to rub their hardons against one another. "Hmm. You have no idea how invigorated I am right now,  _brother_.", he added, making Loki smile as he grasped Loki's perfect bottom in his huge hands, bringing him even closer to him and starting to imitate a different, very primal dance with his movements. 

 

Loki's fingers were dipping in his ass and he was mirroring Thor's moves. Both of them were lost in each others arms, their mouths roaming on every surface of skin they could reach. 

 

They were like wild animals in heat. Rutting against each other, filling the room they were with low grunts and moans, almost dimming the water's sounds, indulging in each other's presence. 

 

Loki detached himself from Thor's firm embrace, leaving a small peck against his lips to soothe him. 

 

_"Follow me."_

 

They stepped in Thor's bed chamber and after dipping in to steal another kiss from him, he pushed Thor slowly on the bed. 

 

Thor bounced a little on his mattress. He moved a bit to get closer to Loki again, but Loki's hand held him where he was. 

 

_"Now, now brother."_ , he admonished him,  _"Get on the top of the bed and let me take care of you."_

 

Thor had a moment of reconsideration, thinking how he would love to dive into Loki's body and take him as his, have him moaning his name again and again, closing his feet behind him, dipping his flanges in the low of his back, scratching his back in ecstasy, only to cry out in abandon and pull him deeper still in him, but he did as Loki had instructed him to do. 

 

_"You know that was a very colorful image you just painted there."_ , Loki teased him as he touched his temple.  _"We should do that the next time. For now, leave yourself to me, Thor."_

 

Thor tried to make himself relax and be pliant, even if it was like a warzone inside him at the moment. He heard Loki chuckling and he sealed his lips shut. 

 

_"Enjoy."_ , Loki said as he took a pert nipple between his fingers and started rolling it.  _"If you are a good boy, I will let you cum tonight."_ ,  he continued and he pinched lightly at the nipple he was playing with. He lowered his head and took the other one in his mouth.  _"Multiple times."_ , he promised making Thor take a sharp inhale and then he bit hard.  _"If you are not, then you still will be cumming but I don't know when or if even that'll be today."_

 

Thor was literally shaking with unspend energy. His fingersfingers begged him to touch Loki, to grasp him by the hair and pull his face on top of his and enslave his lips and tongue, rendering him speechless and lost and wanton; just as he was. But, he managed to master his urges and he made his hands into fists, earning himself a low chuckle. 

 

_"That's right, Thor. No touching for you. Yet."_ , he said as his own fingers seemed to be touching him all over. Body and soul. Kneeding him in the shape he should be.  _"Now, be a good sport and hold your hands by your sides until I say otherwise."_

 

Loki could see the strain on his brother's face as he did as he told him to. As soon as Thor had rested somehow on his bed, his laboured breath easing into slower more controlled ones, Loki dove in, peppering kisses all over Thor's body, his fingers being everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

 

Thor opted to move a bit in the mattress, enough to bring his hands beneath him, not wanting to break his silent promise to the raven haired man. By doing so, his posture changed, making his hips jut in that angle, bringing his erection in that perfect angle where it rubbed constantly against the other's fevered, ever-moving body. 

 

Loki took notice of that change and he felt his quiet laughter against his chest. Loki took a better stand above Thor and he started moving mellifluously against Thor, with slow and sensual moves. 

 

_"I'm very impressed with you, brother."_ , came his haunting voice in Thor's head.  _"You can't touch me, but you found another way to earn your pleasure. Ugh.._ **very** _impressed, indeed."_

 

A groan left Thor's lips and he barely managed to keep his hands beneath him and not shot them out, blindingly trying to reach for his brother. 

 

"Ugh, Loki. Will you stop playing? I want to  _see you_!", Thor was 

 

_"This is not a play, Thor. It's therapy. I'm soothing your soul by making you feel and think and hear and smell and_ **feel** _only me. So that way..."_ , Loki said to him as he felt his only entrance moistening,  _"so, that way you may be able to realize that you will never get rid of_ **me** _. No matter all the powers and enemies in the worlds."_

 

Thor grunted, his hips pistoning upwards, chasing an elusive peak, too far gone to let even then slightest thought that wasn't Loki consume him. 

 

"If I'm allowed all that then why not see  **you**  and  **touch** you?", he countered, only barely hanging from a sliver of willpower not to do the later."It seems only fair to me that you would want to imprisson all my senses and not just a few of them."

 

Loki's lips sealed his own and he felt his sides sliding open. Again. 

 

His erection was harder than ever before. Mixing ultimate pleasure with jabs of pain was the God's exquisite taste of foreplay. A taste that pretty much matched Thor's own. 

 

Loki was the embodiment of pleasure and elegance and depravity and Thor wanted to worship him 'till the end of his days and he knew Loki wanted to do the same. 

 

_"You are insolent as ever, but I guess you are right."_ , Loki said before he dove in again to steal Thor's lips.  

 

When Thor blinked again he could see him. His glazed eyes, his blushing cheeks, his broad shoulders, his long raven locks. He could see him and only him everything else was just a dimmed blur. But that was alright, as everything that wasn't him was of no import, it held no interest to Thor to try and steal his attention from the man on top of him. 

 

Loki smiled at him mischievously and he dug in again leaving kisses along Thor's body, his hands caressing his sides, smearing the blood from his earlier wound along their wake. 

 

"Red really does look good on you, brother.", Loki mouthed over Thor's lower abdomen, his breathing raising Thor's hair. 

 

"Especially when you are the one who put it there, brother.", Thor finished the unspoken fact. 

 

Loki glanced over at him. A predatory gleam glazing his eyes, matching the borderline crazy smirk on his lips. 

 

"Exactly.", he agreed with him and Thor shot his hands out, gripping his face tightly and meeting him halfway to devour his lips. It was a clash of lips, teeth, and tongue; of willpower and ferocity and obsession. It was marvelous and it was them. 

 

Thor let Loki pull himself back and push him back on the bed. 

 

"Now, just lay down and let me work on my masterpiece."

 

Thor felt a heartfelt laughter escape from his lips. 

 

"Is that me?  _Your_  masterpiece?"

 

Loki managed to roll his eyes but he didn't manage to pretend he was annoyed. 

 

"What would you say?", he said exasperated, managing to somehow seem like he was supposed to throw his hands in the air, while they were obviously preoccupied with drawing nearer and nearer Thor's stiff member. "You enormous fool! Of course you are! You are my legacy. And you are mine! Just as I am yours."

 

Thor's eyes bore deep into Loki's and at that moment they were one being, one entity, never to be separated again. He reached out his hand, cupping Loki's cheek in it and Loki let himself be drawn to Thor's touch like he had forbid himself to do so for so many centuries since he first realized what Thor truly meant for him. 

 

"We will not, you know.", Loki said and with Thor's perplexed expression he raised his hand and mirrored Thor's touch. "We will never be separated. As long as one of us is alive the other will always find a way to come back for him.", he whispered in the dead of the night, confessing in that way that he had already took his precautions for that matter. 

 

Thor took Loki's form in. He may be glazing at him straight on, but Thor could see the uncertainty hidden in the depths of him, always afraid that he wasn't good enough, that he was to be tossed away after his usage was done, after he was not holding any more real value in him.

 

"Good.", Thor stated and he caressed the other's cheek lovingly. 

 

Loki felt his eyes flattering close and he let his entire being be drawn to Thor for what he truly was. His better half. The sun to his moon. The good to his bad. The soul to his body. 

 

After a couple moments of reverie, he opened his eyes and the mischievousness was back on full force. Thor's kind eyes, filled with emotion gleamed in interest. 

 

"Now, where were we?", Loki mused, tapping his forefinger to his lips. "Oh, yes. On your back darling."

 

Thor laughed, lightened and fell on his back again, spreading his massive beast of a body on the bed, delighted in the way Loki's eyes seemed to be devouring him. 

 

"Hold your legs.", he instructed. "Up and open for me.", and Thor did so, relieving in the predatory gleam on Loki's face. 

 

He felt feather like touches on the underside of his thighs, making his hair stand up and causing his breathing to quicken again. 

 

Admiring that body from such close distance was not enough for Loki. He had to taste him and he  _had to_  take him. Join him in the only possible way they could be joined in this life. 

 

His deft fingers grabbed hold Thor's thighs and he pushed him even more open. Now that's a sight only a few, if any, had ever seen before their eyes (and if he knew their names, they wouldn't live any longer to tell the tale). 

 

He grabbed Thor's bottom like hisnlife was depending on how hungrily he touched him, and he dove head first onto him like a famined beast. 

 

He lapped long stripes on Thor's bottom, going from his tight sphencter all the way to the tip of his cock. And then back again. And then up again. Only to take him in his mouth for a brief moment before switching his attention back to that tight little entrance of his. He pulled the big orbs even further apart and left an open mouthed kiss on Thor's little pucker. He tried it's resistance with his tongue and after a few moments of lapping at it curiously and circling his entrance, it finally gave in, allowing his tongue to delve deeper into the blond God. 

 

Chancing a look over the man above him, Loki relished in the view of Thor's dishelved state. His long hair were spread around Thor's blushing face, appearing like a halo. He was keeping his eyes open like his life was depending on it, trying not to miss a single move from Loki that he didn't see and embedded in his brain forever. He reached out his hand and Loki shot out his own and grabbed him, entwining their fingers together, all the while never breaking eye contact, never letting Thor be mindful of him. 

 

He inserted a finger and soon another one followed, and together with his never resting tongue, he slowly worked Thor open, readying him for himself. 

 

"That's enough!", Thor bellowed after another fifteen minutes of Loki slowly working on him. He felt the low puffs of breath on his hole, as Loki laughed in mirth. 

 

Loki rested his head against the inside of Thor's big thigh and watched him with glazed eyes, his fingers never stopping to move inside Thor. He had found a small bundle of nerves in him and was teasing him there almost since he began his savory excursion at Thor's nether regions. 

 

He thrusted his fingers a couple more times before he deemed Thor worthy of any retort, relishing in the way he couldn't keep his eyes open and the way he kept clasping and unclasping the sheets in his hands. 

 

"Are you sure? I quite enjoy myself here.", he said with a smirk, following his words with a new jab against Thor's prostate, savoring the way the entire body in front of him constricted. 

 

Thor growled and Loki felt the vibrations under his hands, one on his brother's broad chest and the other inside him still, and he felt his soul singing. He would never get tired of driving Thor mad, out of his head, suffused with thoughts of him and only him. 

 

"Loki...", Thor growled again, his eyes burning holes in Loki. 

 

"Okay, okay.", Loki said dismissevely, like he wasn't dangerously close to going mad with the need to drive into the bigger man. 

 

He stood on his knees between Thor's thighs and sleaked himself, pumping his cock in to his fist a couple of times, showering himself in the hunger he was seeing in Thor's eyes, before lining up with the glistening puckered hole. 

 

"Are you sure about that? Don't you want me to work on you a bit more?", he questioned, only partly teasing the dishelved God. 

 

Thor's eyes filled with lightening and Loki smirked in that show of raw, unadalterated power and emotion. 

 

"Either get in me or I will get on you.", came Thor's detached voice, through the crackling sounds of a not so distant thunderstorm. 

 

"Hold your legs up.", Loki said letting his fingers press calmly on Thors abdomen, and he started pushing himself in the other's body. 

 

Both of their faces were restrained and wistful all at once. Once Loki bottomed up, they both left a breath they didn't know they were holding. Loki dipped in and stole Thor's lips once again, marvelling in the way he felt him around him, engulfing him, almost threatening to shallow his existence. 

 

Thor stopped holding his legs up and Loki placed them on his shoulders, stopping his kisses only to leave another one on the golden thighs. With their hands clasped tightly together, their limbs interjoined and their lips chasing one another's, they started to move slowly against each other. 

 

Loki let his head drop and rest on thors chest for a while. Hearing his laboured breath and his fast beating heart, breathing in his essence.

 

He raised his head and his eyes were as blazing flames, an all consuming fire ready to envelope the both of them. He raised his hands and brought them above Thor's head along with the other's hands. Their faces were but a breath away and he started moving in earnest inside the other's warm and inviting body. 

 

"Do you feel that, Thor?", he asked as he jabbed against Thor's prostate with his cock pointedly. "I am here.",  another jab. "I will always be here. For so long, that you will grow tired of me and wish for me to be gone from your life.", another jab along with a stab on his own heart as the words were leaving his mouth. 

 

Thor growled in anguish and tried to break free from Loki's grasp, only to bring them to Loki's face and hold him tenderly. 

 

"You will grow sick of me long before that ever happens."

 

Loki got caught in the way Thor's every emotion was showing on his face and in his burning eyes. His ferocity and dominance and fixation matching his own. 

 

Thor brought Loki's face closer to him still, closing the small gap between them only to claim the other's lips yet again in an all consuming kiss. 

 

As they were lost in each other's warm embrace, Thor groans matching Loki's, he maneuvered them and brought Loki beneath him. 

 

His electric blue eyes bore into Loki's green ones, marvelling at the sight before him as Loki was doing for the past hour. Bringing his hand on Loki's face, he let his thump travel across Loki's bottom lip, and he dove in again to nibble at the offending mouth. 

 

"It appears that you are in need of your own medicine.", Thor said and he grounded his bottom on Loki, engulfing him even deeper in him. Loki groaned and he dug his fingers in Thor's generous ass. "Or maybe I just need to teach you what's your place again.", Thor said as he rocked tantalizingly slow and wickedly against Loki. 

 

Loki's eyes shot daggers and his whole posture changed as that comment was leaving Thor's lips. 

 

_"Do you know your place, brother?"_ , Thor pressed him further and Loki's lips clasped together tightly. 

 

"Your place,", Thor started as he peaked up the pace and he started to raise and fall on his Loki's hips, urging him to come deeper into him. "Your place is with me. Beside me.  **Always**."

 

Loki's hand shot out. He gripped Thor's long forgotten erection and he started pumping him firmly, tightening his grip towards the base of his cock and twisting his hand on the head. 

 

Bringing his hand to the base and tightening his grip even more, he said with a fake smile painted on his lips "I  _should_  punish you for that."

 

"Maybe you should.", Thor said as he kept moving on top of Loki, his pace fast but steady, Loki's strong hold on him having no effect on lessening his arousal.

 

"And I will.", Loki affirmed and he shot his hips upwards hitting Thor's prostate head on making his cock spill a little more precum against his abdomen. "Later on. On another day.", he continued lamenting on the ways he was going to make Thor pay for the moments he just spent feeling worse than he had ever felt before, feeling like he was falling into an abyss darker than the long nights on Svaltaheim's moons and deeper than the bottomless pits of Hel. "For now though, I am wondering...", he started again, twisting them around again, bringing his lips close to Thor's ear and whispering to him. "Have we ever tried your fertility traits?"

 

Thor groaned and moved his hips faster against Loki's own. 

 

"Maybe I could leave you with my child tonight.", he continued. "Maybe I could fill you up with a horde of them. Morphing inside you. Moving inside you. Reminding you  _who you belong to_.", he said and bit on Thor's neck hard, making sure he would leave a mark on him. A mark he was not to heal later. 

 

Thor's glazed up eyes took hide behind his eyelids, trying to conceal the scorching heat Loki's words were carrying. 

 

They were so enveloped in one another that neither of them had taken notice of the raging thunderstorm above the palace grounds. 

 

Loki laughed as an idea morphed in his head. 

 

"I have a gift for you, my King.", his mouthed in Thor's ear, drawing back and bringing his hand above Thor's lower abdomen. 

 

Making a small twirling gesture above Thor's pelvis, he flickered two fingers in the blond hair, as if drawing. Thor felt a warm sensation taking place inside him and his cock twitched in atmost interest. 

 

Loki brought his hand behind his back and he let his head hung low when he felt the same warm feeling Thor had felt seconds before. 

 

Instantly, Thor felt his cock being engulfed in a tight embrace. He shot his eyes open and regarded Loki with his burning eyes. 

 

"Norns! What did you-?", he started, only to stop abruptly when Loki moved again and he felt him moving in him as well as on him. 

 

"You can fuck me as I fuck you. Don't you like that, my King?", he teased as he started to move earnestly impaling himself in Thor only to draw back and be impaled on his brother's phantom like erection. "Maybe we could both impregranate one another like this. Would you want that? Finally having your heirs for the throne of Asgard?", he pried but a long drawn out growl was  the only answer he would get. 

 

He tried to laugh it off, but he couldn't keep up any more pretenses and he just opted to ride both of them over the edge. 

 

Their lovemaking was feral and animalistic. Driven by their magnanimous desire to own one another until the end  of times and their glorious obsession. 

 

They came almost at the same time, both spilling into the other and their bodies clashed onto the other, administering kisses wherever they could place them. 

 

When they finally managed to come back to their right minds, their breaths having evened out, they held onto each other like their life depended on it. 

 

"Loki?",  Thor inquired, his voice a low whisper on top of Loki's head. After the low inquiring hum, he continued. "Please, know that without you by my side, I would be lost.", he confessed, the dreadful thoughts starting to creep their way back into his mind about long ago beaten enemies and the ones they had yet to appear and threaten them. "I would be a crazed, blood thirsty carcass of a man without you."

 

Loki took Thor's hand in his own and brought it to his lips, leaving a tender kiss on his palm, making him feel like he was branding him as his own; and maybe he was. He bore his eyes into Thor's and engraved the sight before him in his mind's eye so he could never forget how his brother look at that moment; post-coital relaxation and battle ready as always. 

 

He smiled to him and Thor's greazed forehead evened out, adoration painting itself on his face as he regarded him. 

 

"My King."

 

"My King."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... That's what happens when I try to calm my anxiety with some Thorki smutiness...


End file.
